


Make me see

by godrics_quill22



Series: it always starts wrong. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental meeting, Adultery, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Depressed Harry, Draco misses Harry, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, I totally hate Ginny but she's likeable n this one, M/M, Married Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Seduction, Sex, escaping, extravagant wife, human world - Freeform, not so casual sex, not so oblivious Ginny, pool parties, risk and reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was happily married...or at least that was what he had been convincing himself of. that is, until he and his wife of four years got a new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. married

chapter 1 - married

It's been four years since the war and Harry's life was normal. He had married Ginny a year ago and they'd moved to a muggle community because, quite strangely, she had shown intense interest in muggle living.

She had specific wants too. She had wanted a big house with a pool and requested that the house be tiled. She had also insisted they used maple wood for the flooring.

In short, she was ready, more than ready actually, to help him spend the inheritance his parents left for him.

After the war, things had calmed down but Harry had felt lost. For the first time in his life, he was free and as calming as everyone thought it would be for him, it wasn't.

He'd gotten used to living a dangerous life. Literally, life on the edge. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had don a brilliant job of prepping him for the vagaries of life and made sure he accepted the fact that his life will never be easy or normal and that was why he'd found it quite easy to accept it when told that the darkest wizard of the century hated him enough to want him Dead.

After all, life wasn't supposed to be perfect. And he would never in a million years call his life now .it was just better than he was used to. Things between him and Ginny hadn't necessarily gone downhill considering they'd never been uphill to begin with.

Ginny seemed more into living big than living with Harry if all the parties they hosted was proof enough and the disconcerting thing about those parties is that the guest list barely repeats itself. She seems to meet new people every day. Some from shopping and others from the 'gym' she didn't even seem to notice how uncomfortable they made him.

He understood her. Or at least he tries to but seriously; they'd never be able to fill that blank in their relationship. the blank that happened while he was on- the- run with Ron and Hermione, being chased by Voldemort-supporters and having death eaters attack them at every turn and he'd never really be able to know what it felt like for those who stayed behind during that year. 

God, Ron and Hermione were so lucky to have each other. But at least, Harry was making an effort. Ginny just seems to have forgotten that there was once a Hogwarts that was waging war against the dark lord and also that should they have kids, they were definitely going to be witches and/or wizards. Their honeymoon had lasted a week because Ginny had had some other stuff she needed to take care of and Harry hadn't complained. What was the use? 

Besides, he was a virgin when they got married so he had nothing to compare it to and just assumed they the sex was great. Ginny slept afterwards anyways.

So why did he marry Ginny again? Because she was the only one he could think of when it came to marriage. Not that he was essentially in love with Ginny at the time it happened, even though before, he was.

He'd just thought of the Weasleys and thought of how he was already a part of their family so he'd gone for Ginny and gotten exactly what he wanted. a normal but not too perfect life. That'd have scared him. Totally freaked him out.

Hermione and Ron had married two years after the war and the last time he'd seen her, she'd expressed her joy about being pregnant.

He wondered if Ginny would be that happy, or if Ginny would even realize she was pregnant until she was like eight months in, considering how busy she had been, planning all their parties.

Or if Ginny still loved him at all...

Nothing made sense anymore.

There truly is peace in chaos. He missed his old life... And his old self. 

He shook his head. He'd have to work with what he had and be happy about it


	2. some memories make it worth it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco misses Hogwarts and everything -everyone- in it.

Chapter 2: some memories make it worth it.

\------------------------------ 

Draco was sick of life. Or at least, his as he hadn't realized when his life had become unbearably boring but now his father was in Azkhaban and his mom seemed to be doing just fine on her own. She'd been trying to indulge him in activities that he liked, most of which he realized, held no appeal for him anymore. He spent most of his days locked up in his room, reminiscing about Hogwarts. 

Pretty boring life for a 22 year old guy but for the life of him, he couldn't even remember what life was like, before Hogwarts and the most annoying part was that he missed the place. He missed the walls, the people, the lake, the Quiddich field, potions class, the air, -even the air smelled different at Hogwarts- and the pranks. 

Hell, he even missed the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and as much as it killed him to admit, he missed the Gryffindors. Especially a certain raven - haired boy with emerald eyes. He missed Harry, and he missed EVERYTHING about him. 

His messy hair, his stupid scar, his dreadful table manners, the stupid and pointless fights they had, as well as the killer glare they shot at each other across any room they found themselves in and just thinking about him nowadays made him smile. 

He even missed Potter's explosive excuses for potions and his entourage, the weasel and mud blood - Hermione. He just couldn't believe it. He was even smiling at the very vivid memory of Hermione punching him in third year. 

Those three had made his day -quite probably, his whole life- and he had realized soon enough that he had only survived those vacation holidays because of the expectation of seeing them again. Even now, his memories of them are what keeps him afloat. He wasn't sad that his father was in Azkhaban. 

Honestly, he thought Lucius deserved it for whatever he did. It was true that Hogwarts wasn't his favorite place but it was a safe haven for lots of people and to have almost destroyed it was close to unforgivable. 

And as strange as it may sound, it had felt more like home than the manor ever did, what with death eaters coming in and out as they please like it was their home. He'd heard two years ago that Harry had married the female weasel and moved to a muggle community. 

The papers hadn't been able to track where they lived. Whatever spells those two were using must be very strong to be able to keep the Prophet out. 

"I bet potter's happy right now. Probably lying in his wife's arms with his hand on her stomach, smiling lovingly at her as he felt for the little Potter to kick." Draco mused. 

He has made a decision. It was about time anyway. He was going to move out of the wizarding community. Besides, the stigma attached to the Malfoy name was almost too much to bear. 

-X-

"Mom, I'm moving away from here" Draco said simply and casually as he sat down to dinner with him mom in the dining room. 

"Draco, what made you make that decision? Did something happen?" 

"No mom. Nothing happened but I do not want to live here anymore. They stare at me like I'm some evil person they have to watch themselves around and I can't even say I'm not. I have a mark to prove it. They just reach for their wands every time they see me." 

"Did it start recently?" 

"No, it's always been there but they just did it discreetly. Now, they do it openly. Even though, before, Potter was the only one who took out his wand the moment he saw me with mine" Draco said with a wan smile. 

"He did?" 

"Of course he did. He's Harry Potter. Always on the alert and suspicious of everything and everyone who didn't 'seem right' " 

"That's almost sad." 

"It is." 

Narcissa sighed. "You've made your decision already?" 

"Yes I have." "Okay. When do you want to move?" 

"As soon as possible. I need to find a house first."

Narcissa would have loved to protest but after years of being with Malfoys -her own son included- she had known when to fight and when to just agree and go with it. "I'll get someone on it. They call it an agent. I'll find one immediately so you can move the moment the deeds of the house are signed over to you." 

"That's great." It's about time, he thought. Maybe he'd be able to start all over and he'd never meet anyone from his past. 

\------------------------------ 


	3. dreams are worse than hallucinations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the neighbours didn't go as well as the books said it would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the extremely late reply..my whole life is being an uncooperatng bitch. I apologize and do enjoy!

*Chapter 3: Chapter 3* 

\------------------------------ 

"Ginny I think someone is moving into the house next door." Harry said from his spot by the window, his quill going back into the inkwell although he didn't see a moving truck. 

The family that lived there moved a few months back and he could have sworn he saw someone on the front porch. 

"That's great Harry. We could invite them to next Saturday's party." Ginny replied animatedly. 

"Oh okay." Harry answered and groaned inwardly; suddenly weary at the thought that one more person would be invited to those suffocating parties. 

He went back to his desk and continue with what he was doing. He'd recently decided to write his own autobiography. Better him than the Prophet considering what happened to Dumbledore. 

He didn't know how long he'd been writing but the knock on the door jerked him out and back to the present. He heard Ginny calling from the bedroom to ask who it was. He didn't even bother answering her and went to open the door. 

He threw the door open only to see Malfoy standing there, shock evident on his face and every pore in his body and through the haze, he realized so was Malfoy's. 

Both men stood staring at each other, not moving. 

-X- 

Malfoy stood there and accessed Harry. He'd aged well and as much as he was tempted to break down in tears of joy and relief, he was too shocked to even move a muscle. He worked his mouth continuously but nothing came out and after a while, he just shook his head and left. 

So much for saying hi to the neighbors. He'd spent hours reading muggle books about muggle tradition and look where that got him? 

He was so tempted to call the stupid agent who for some weird reason had found him a house next to the Potters, and give him a tongue lashing that'll give him nightmares for years to come but a part of him, not surprising, wanted to call and thank him profusely. Oooh Rita Skeeter will have a field day if she knew about this. Too bad she won't. 

What unnerved him about the whole thing was the first thought that sprung into his head was that 'Harry still looked beautiful. Yeah. Beautiful'. He had never thought of boy - wonder as beautiful … 

had he? 

Why now? 

God and he thought he was going to have a fresh start. This was going to be very difficult... 

-X- 

"Ginny, I think Malfoy just moved next door" Harry said as he entered their bedroom, still in acute shock. 

"What? Harry dear, why didn't you tell me when you started hallucinating?" She asked seriously. 

Harry was flabbergasted. He couldn't understand why Ginny would think that, or what could have given her that idea. "Hallucinating?" 

"Yes. I know you Miss Malfoy-" 

"I don't miss Malfoy!" 

"And there's nothing wrong with that." she continued, as if Harry hadn't said anything. 

"Ginny, I do not miss Malfoy" he tried again when she finished talking.

"Oh Harry, you do. It's really understandable considering the relationship you guys had" 

"I had no relationship whatsoever with Malfoy" and Harry just couldn't believe they were having this conversation. 

"You did. No matter how tense and angry it was, the quarrels, hexes, insults as well as competition" "I wasn't competing with him" 

"I know. But he was." she sighed then. "What I mean is, whatever happened between you two, it happened on a daily basis and not having that for four years makes you miss him" 

"How can you be so calm about this? Do you even hear what you're saying?" 

"Yes I do" 

"But Ginny," Harry said as calmly as he could muster. "I haven't even thought of him at all" 

"Maybe you don't. But you dream about him almost every time. It's quite amusing to hear your conversations" 

"What? This is one of your jokes right? It's too expensive so stop it!" 

"I'm not joking. You do. Sometime in anger and other times in compassion" 

"No no Ginny, you can't be right. I have never felt compassion for that … that man!" Harry knew that was a lie but there was no way he was going to admit that. 

There was that memory, very vivid, of him returning Malfoy's wand to him after the war and fall of Voldemort. That moment when he'd seen the tears in the boy's eyes and actually felt like comforting him, but then he'd never told anyone about that. 

"You're Harry Potter, its part of who you are. Besides Malfoy wasn't all that bad and you know it" 

That silenced him. God, sometimes he hated Ginny. Their sex life may not be great, but she could read him like a book. There was no reason why he should keep arguing with her over Malfoy so instead he said, "I know what I saw Ginny. And it was Malfoy standing on the doorstep when I opened the door and he looked like Neville did in first year when Hermione had hexed him." 

"What happened then?"She asked, resigned and in a hurry to go back to her sleep. 

"I asked him what he was doing here but he apparently didn't hear me. He also seemed to have had no idea that we lived here. I mean what are the chances that Malfoy would move into the house next to ours? Like 1 in a gazillion?" 

"Oh don't exaggerate Harry" 

"Anyway, he just stood there like that and turned to leave. Of course he went straight into that house in question" 

"So that means he's living there?" 

"You are in strong denial Ginny." Harry said impatiently. 

"No. I just find it quite hard to believe" 

"He fished for a key from his pocket to open the door. And that'll explain why i didn't see trucks this afternoon. He must have shrunk it or used some other spell" 

"Okay Harry, calm down. He's not here to hurt us or he would have done that already. Tomorrow, i'll go over and ask him why he was here ok?" Ginny said and kissed Harry softly. She went back to bed. "Don't be long though, okay?" 

"Alright" Harry replied and smiled. He closed the bedroom door and suddenly frowned. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. In fact, he was terrified of sleep. 

"I dream of Malfoy every night. That is very off. Totally wrong." he muttered to himself. He'd have to brew some dreamless sleep before he'd sleep. 

\------------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to post next chapter sooner. Thank you a ton for taking the time.


	4. Potters and Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you believe in magic?

*Chapter 4: Potters and Malfoys* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ginny walked somewhat carefully towards the house next door. The house Draco was living in. -at least according to Harry- She knew she had to be wary around the Malfoys in spite of some of the things Draco Malfoy did that should put him in a good light. 

Things like not killing Dumbledore and somehow saving Harry's life in that final war. The damn thing keeps creeping into her head. Somehow, she was hoping Harry was right and that he'd actually seen Draco on that doorstep because she knew in his own sick way, Draco is the only one who can put Harry back in his balance. 

Harry needed the challenge to survive..he needed it because he thrived on that and for the life of her, she did not know how to be... or present that challenge to him.

She also knew she'd not been a good wife but most of the decisions she'd made had been for Harry. Like leaving wizarding London, because Harry'd have folded under all the attention. 

Part of her wanted an out but she wasn't really sure what it is she had wanted in the first place and Harry had just needed someone to be around him after the stupid war and even though he never complained, he wanted in on Ron and Hermione's relationship because truly, those three were the only ones who could understand each other. Life away from all the drama in school, having to survive on their own. 

That dependency had been maximized and Harry had in an unintentional way, started depending on them, especially Hermione, to be his calm place. And what had Ron and Hermione done? They'd gone and gotten married a year after the damn war. 

A year! 

Leaving her to take care of Harry. Damn Voldemort, the son of a bitch! If one could die twice, -though technically, old Voldy seemed to have died 7 times- alright, If Voldemort was to be killed once more, she'd so want to be the one to do it. And that Avada Kedavra thing? no way. 

That's too considerate a death for someone as evil as him. Ruining the life of a boy. Practically destroying it. No. Avada Kedavra was just too good for him. 

She'd tear him into pieces and incendio the remains into ashes then she'd flush it down a toilet. Myrtle's toilet to be precise, knowing that should the crazy psycho try something funny, Myrtle will moan the entire school into alert mode. Wanker! 

It's been just two years of marriage and even though she loved Harry, she felt that she could die out of dissatisfaction. Not that Harry wasn't trying. He was. Which is what makes the whole situation even more difficult. 

She knew how unhappy those parties make Harry, but she also knew that without them, St. Mungos would reject her because her condition would be too extreme for their expertise. 

Somehow, she was hoping it was Draco when she knocked on the door. She hoped that Draco would bully it into Harry's head to let her go. However, she wasn't really prepared for him when he actually did open the door. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well if it isn't the Weaslette. Oh sorry. I understand you're a potter now" 

"So Harry was right. You live here now" 

"Is that a question? No i don't think so. What do you want?" Draco asked and answered himself flippantly.

"It's very rude of you Draco, to leave me standing out here while we talk." 

"I'm also standing but if you insist..." he said gesturing for Ginny to come in. 

She walked in and sat "what are the chances of you moving out of wizarding London? One in a thousand? And you finding us, I'll say One in a million. And you moving in next to us, that's like One in infinity" She said slowly without preamble, her voice low as if she was lost in her own thoughts and Draco still stood staring at her. 

She sighed and asked. "Do you believe in magic, Malfoy?" 

"I'm a wizard. Don't you think that's a stupid question to ask me?" 

"Okay, you believe in magic. Do you believe in fate?" 

"What sort of retarded questions are these?" Draco asked with a frown, still not getting what Ginny was implying. 

"I do. I believe in fate." she finally added. 

"Being married to the- boy- who- lived should do that to you" 

Ginny chuckled softly. "I'm not married to the- boy- who- lived. I just married the boy. And his name is Harry. And believe it or not, he's just like any other 21 years old out there." 

"You actually believe that." Draco said with a raised eyebrow, there was no question in that. 

"I do. And I also believe something brought you here. It may be negative, but it could also be positive. I'm glad you're here Malfoy, you have no idea how glad I am." 

Malfoy was shocked. No, shocked didn't quite cover it. He was- he was... *God, give me a word!* His brain yelled. 

Ginny stood up, said goodbye to a still stunned Malfoy and left, hoping her hunch was right. 

And hoping that Malfoy won't have to make things right by destroying other things to the point of no recovery. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the typos were at a minimum in this one.. Thanks a lot.


	5. almost truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things are better left unsaid...

*Chapter 5: almost truce* 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Potter! Potter!" Harry jerked up from the parchment he was working on to see Malfoy with that signature sneer on his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he said, placing his quill into the inkwell. 

Malfoy walked through the gate that separated their backyards. -whoever thought that was a good idea?- "Quills? Parchment? Merlin, one would think you miss the wizarding world" 

"What do you care?" 

"You're right. I should totally leave you alone to write about your famous exploits." 

"What?" Harry asked with a frown. 

"Oh come on, don't look so shocked. So what are you going to call it? The Dastardly Adventures of the Boy Who Lived?" 

"You're not alright. You need serious help Malfoy so if that's all you came here to tell me, you can leave." 

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a while then he beamed. "No. That name wasn't complete, was it? that'll be the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-you-know-who" 

"Funny. You still can't mention his name. Too scared? Besides, if I'm thinking about any name along those lines, why go for you-know-who when I can just easily write Voldemort. Because that's the name he chose right?" Harry stood and moved cautiously towards a frowning Draco, who stood his ground in spite of the surprising upsurge of muscles on Harry. Harry stopped directly in front of him and said. "Voldemort" 

"Don't say his name!" Draco all but shrieked. 

"Why are you so afraid? It's just a name. Dumbledore said the fear of the name is what makes it real. I've never been afraid of that name" Harry said calmly. 

"Yeah well, and you hang on to every word that comes out of Dumbledore's mouth" 

"Came out of" Harry corrected involuntarily. "Came out of. He's dead but yes. I'd still do it if he was alive because look where that got me. I got me to a place where I don't fear a name. Because that's just what it is. A name. Just Voldemort" Harry repeated. 

Draco squinted his eyes dangerously at him, turned around and left with a frown on his face. 

-X- 

Over the next couple of weeks, they just stayed out of each other's way and Ginny, as patient at she is, waited. 

She saw the way Harry moped around all day. Worse than he used to before Malfoy came and she knew whatever happened, Harry was slightly at fault and knowing him, he'd be apologizing soon even if it's Malfoy. 

If, she thought, Malfoy was at fault, she'd have to use more drastic measures so it came as a relief when Harry asked for advice as to what to do. 

She may not be in love with him, but she sure did love him. A lot.

"Ginny, how do you apologize to someone you have no idea how you wronged?" "Just say sorry" 

"That sounds too easy. I don't think it's going to work" Harry said seriously... a little bit of that small, malnourished boy with those sad eyes but a bright beaming smile rearing it's head in the process. 

Ginny fought back the laughter, still wondering how he can manage to look so serious saying something like that. "Well do you really feel sorry?" 

"Mmhm" 

"Then just say sorry. And whatever follows, I'm sure whoever it is, they'll understand" 

"Alright. Thank you Ginny." he said and kissed her. "I'm stepping out for a while" 

"Take your time. I'm going to sleep so feel free." Ginny replied with a smile on her face and slumped against the sheets, waiting for Harry to tuck her in before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Harry left his house a few minutes after Ginny had fallen asleep and moved cautiously towards the proverbial house next door. "Hey" he said when Draco opened the door 

''What do you want Potter?" friendly as ever.

"Can I um, can I come in?" Draco stepped aside. He didn't know why or how, but he just did. 

"Look-" Draco started, locking the door behind him. 

"No wait. Let me speak." Harry said, turning to face Draco. He swallowed audibly, his nerves threatening to take over. "I'm sorry. I uh... I don't know exactly what I did. Whether it was saying his name or something else, but I'm sorry" he finished and sighed in relief as if he'd just come from a marathon. 

"Well I stopped hoping for this day Potter" Draco said with a silly grin which looked almost alien on his face but somehow made him look....peaceful?¿ 

"Harry. Call me Harry. Potter reminds me of... Can I sit?" 

"Yeah sure" Malfoy said. "I'll get drinks" He returned later with a bottle of tequila and two glasses. He held the bottle up with a shrug "it's called tequila. My mom thought it was a necessity when I was moving here but personally, they look too dangerous so I haven't tried it."

 "I have." Harry said "they're very strong so you should be careful. 

"Hm" Draco said and sat "so let's hear it. When I call you Potter it reminds you of Hogwarts?" he picked up the conversation from where they left it, thinking it too interesting a subject to drop. 

Harry gulped down his shot and poured another glass. "Not really. It just reminds me of the entire wizarding world" Harry said after a while seemingly weighing his words and matching Draco with the shots 

"And is that a bad thing? I mean is that why you left?" 

"No. Ginny didn't want to stay so we moved" 

"So you wouldn't have minded staying?" 

"It was stressful but it was also what I was used to. Besides, I wanted to start over and Ginny thought it would be better here." 

"I tell you, the place is not the same without you" Draco said, unable to control the words now as he was pretty sure he was at least 95% drunk. -mental note: never drink more than two shots of tequilla at a go- "Why do you say that?" 

"I don't know Harry, but you and I, we weren't exactly friends and I missed you terribly. Imagine how all the people who were close to you feel?" 

"Yes, and as strange as this is going to sound, believe me I'm even surprised to be admitting it out loud, I think I indulged Ginny because I wanted a break" 

"From popularity?" Draco slurred, amazingly close to Harry now their knees were touching. 

"Yes. From popularity." Harry responded and gulped down some tequila. His vision was beginning to blur by the minute but for some reason, the shots felt too nice... too relieving to just stop. 

"You should be glad you had positive popularity" Draco said sadly. 

"I'm sorry but whether negative or positive, popularity is bad for an 11 year old" 

"I thought you liked it" 

"You won't be the only one who thought so but i didn't" 

"But you-" 

"I admit it got me out of trouble a couple of times but with that privilege came a responsibility too heavy for anyone to bear. Everything I thought I knew shattered that night i met Hagrid and it worsened when he confirmed that Volde - you know who, killed my parents and gave me a blasted scar. Yeah and he also added that he might come after me. And then fifth year Dumbledore dropped the critical phrase he had hoped against. Kill or be killed. A freaking prophesy about one of us having to kill the other." 

"You can say it, you know?" 

Harry frowned "Say what?" 

"His name. It's just a name right?" Draco shrugged. "I mean, if you're used to saying it, then don't stop. I reckon it'll take a while for me to get there" 

"Oh ok. I can understand that" 

"I never thought of it that way you know?" Draco said meekly. 

"About what?" 

"About what you said concerning you-know-who" 

"Most people never did." Harry turned around to look at Draco. Only, Draco was too close and their breath mingled as their lips ghosted across each other. 

Harry pulled back abruptly although his movements were sluggish. "I um... should get going" 

"Oh uhh okay. See you tomorrow." Draco said and watched as Harry left his house, severely confused as to where the sudden urge to kiss Harry Potter came from. 

*I wanted to kiss him.* His drunk mind repeated over and over until he fell asleep right there on the couch where he'd sat and drunk tequilla with his arch rival, and got pulled into blissful and drunken oblivion. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. seduction. - you know you want to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes giving in is just so easy.

*Chapter 6: seduction: you know you want to* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

For weeks after that drunk incident, Harry kept his distance, refusing to act on the desire to kiss Draco every time he saw him and he felt he deserved an award for how strong his resolve is. 

All his hard work crushed and burned one Monday evening right after they'd eaten supper when Ginny had said, "Harry dear, can you go over and invite Malfoy to next Saturday's pool party?" 

"Oh ok. Yeah why not?" He'd answered out loud, while his brain yelled 'not! Definitely not!' 

But he had made a commitment to his wife and an hour later saw him moving slowly and hesitantly towards the house next door, praying to all gods to give him the strength he needed to keep his hands to himself. He sighed and lifted his fist to knock when the door opened. 

Malfoy had seen Harry- accidentally- moving towards his house as if he was moving to his own crucifixion and watched the other's movement till he was on his doorstep before opening it. 

Now he just stood there staring at a seemingly resigned looking Harry. Harry cleared his throat "Hey um...Malfoy" 

"Draco. And you can come in" 

"What?" Harry frowned in confusion and then it dawned on him what Draco had meant. "Okay, Draco. And there's no need. This won't take long" Harry said, shuffling on his feet nervously. "I'm here to tell you that..." he lifted his gaze and saw Draco staring at him in open lust and swallowed. "Ahem. To tell you that... uhm, Ginny wants you to come to this party she's throwing on Saturday. By the pool, as usual" 

It was on the tip of Draco's tongue to ask, 'what about you? Do you want me to come?' But he went with. "I'll be... I'll be there" he finished, finally regaining his composure. Harry nodded and turned to leave, his relieved sigh very audible. 

Draco closed the door as he entered the house, slumping back on it and releasing a relieved sigh of his own. 'God, that was tense.' He thought as he reached for his slightly bulging cock. This is so not fair! 

-X-

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slower than Draco would have ever imagined as he found himself reaching for his cock more times a day to wank over Harry than he reached for his wand to hex the boy back when they were at Hogwarts. 

Harry wished he had Draco's marital status considering how horny he got, just thinking about the other boy -man- and what it'll feel like, being able to be with him freely. 

He'd realized he was bisexual in fourth year when he'd seen Charlie Weasley and had all those amazing wet dreams about him, but he never thought he'd act on those tendencies. The temptation to do it hadn't been strong and persistent. 

Until now. 

He couldn't sleep at night because Merlin knows he didn't want Ginny to hear him gasping Draco's name as he came in his dreams so he took to staying up at night and sleeping during the day when Ginny was out doing god- knows- what. 

Saturday morning saw Harry relaxing by the pool reading, while Ginny went to town with a couple of her friends to buy drinks he thought they didn't need. 

Draco walked through the gate and saw that the poolside was empty. He was about to frown when he spotted Harry, and made his way casually to up to him. "Hey Harry, I thought there was supposed to be a party here today..? Where's everyone?" asking that question has his pulse jumping at the posibility that Harry had invited him so they could be alone and...

"Ginny and some of the others went out to buy some drinks but the party doesn't start for like three hours" Harry said and blushed a deep pink. "Oh sorry. I didn't tell you the time. I was... I was kind of..." 

wow, way to get deflated, Malfoy. "Don't worry. You were distracted and in a hurry. It happens to the best of us" Draco said with a knowing grin. "And don't bother. I have nothing to do back there anyway." he said, curling his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his house. 

"Oh ok. You can take a dip then. Have a head start against all those people." Harry suggested and Draco wasted no time, not needing further probing as he pulled off his white t-shirt and jumped into the pool with his shorts. He hoped the cold water would neutralize the heat that was spreading and gathering on his groin at seeing Harry shirtless. 

'Well apparently, I have a fetish for hairless chests' he thought humorlessly, finding the situation to be very frustrating as he imagined walking around with a boner, and possibly the bluest balls ever, at a party in front of people who were meeting him for the first time. 

Yeah talk about first impressions.

. The water didn't work though, and after ten minutes of vigorous laps and imagining horrid images, he gathered the courage and stepped out of the water, his boner pressed against the front of his wet shorts. 

Harry tried not to look and for a moment, he succeeded but when Draco stepped out of the pool, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He could swear Draco was aroused but by whom? Or what? He wanted to look around and check if someone else was there but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. 

He just stared as Draco approached, his gaze fixed on the enchanting rivulets of water slithering down that beautifully pale body 'oh god'. "You uhh... you got a towel?" Draco's voice broke through his lustful haze. 

"Yeah. Sure. Follow me" Harry said and led Draco to the pool house, which coincidentally, had a bed and no chairs whatsoever. 'Someone is messing with my life, and it's not funny.' he thought as he went to the closet for a towel "Here you are" he said and threw the towel at Draco who'd just entered behind him and sat on the bed, consciously arranging his hair as he did when he was nervous. 

Draco could feel the tension in the room cackle and from what he'd seen; Harry and Ginny were living like friends rather than a couple who had married a little over a year ago. 

So he went for it. 

Malfoys never let an opportunity pass -he could almost hear his son of a bitch father say, although he would be turning in his grave if he had one, if he knew Draco was taking his advice in a Harr-centric scenario- , Carpé Diem they say. "So I saw the way you were looking at me out there. It looked like you were more than enjoying yourself" 

Harry opened his mouth to weave one such stupid tale when Draco added quickly. "Look, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone" he dropped the towel and moved towards the bed. 

Harry pulled back instinctively and somewhat hesitantly. "Come on Draco, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm married" 

"Oi I don't think Ginny would mind. Think of it as a favor to her" 

Harry was perplexed. Favor? He didn't have time to think further as he felt Draco's hand on his thigh, slowly moving up his shorts. "wait, Draco no." 

"Yeah every guy gets a boner when his neighbor walks out of the pool. Come on Harry. When was the last time you had sex? You're 21, not 70. And some 70 years old men have a more active sex life compared to yours. You're in your prime. At your peak. This is your moment to be fucking just about anything that moves" Draco smirked. "But since we know you don't have it in you to be that promiscuous, at least, find a sex life. I'm offering you one" 

Draco dropped his voice, speaking in sultry tones "Besides, don't tell me you haven't wondered what it will feel like to fuck me" he winked for effect, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. "To bury yourself deep inside me and fuck me till I yell your name...till i'm clawing at your back because i just have to hold onto something..." 

He moved dangerously close to Harry as he said that "you know you've wondered what it'll feel like to feel my muscles tightening around you as I cum, draining every last drop of cum from your cock and watching me come undone before you, knowing you did that... knowing you have the power to do that without even trying..." 

He kissed him then. 

And kissed him again. 

And the third time, Harry responded, falling back onto his back and opening his legs so Draco settled between his thighs and rubbed their hardening erections against each other through the cloth of their shorts. Harry moaned, all thought and doubts leaving his mind as he focused on all that matters. 

The feel of Draco in his arms... 

Oh God..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. just get on with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes: I'm going to make this as sane as possible...I've been ill so rereading is proving more difficult. Sorry for the delay and pardon the mistakes beforehand :)*

*Chapter 7: just get on with it* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry flipped Draco over so he was lying under him as they continued kissing passionately, his tongue sweeping Draco's mouth with fervor while Draco writhed wantonly under him, the pressure of their cocks rubbing together caused their arousals to skyrocket until Draco became restless and turned the tides again, pushing Harry onto the bed and pressed hard against him. 

Harry reached up and pulled him down, smashing their lips together and wrapping his legs around him. Draco moved down Harry's body, kissing his way down his chest softly and gently, only pausing to pay equal attention to each of the other man's sensitive nipples, causing Harry to tense up from the building pressure. Harry moaned as Draco finally pulled down the zipper of his shorts "Draco... Oh God" a groan tore from his throat when he felt Draco's hand reach for his cock, wrapping around his hardening length and starting to move at a torturingly slow pace. 

Draco spat on Harry's cock, needing to ease the friction in the strokes and soon, his tongue flicked out to tentatively lick a slow stripe on the underside of Harry's cock, circling around ut teasingly while Harry just held his breath, his hand fisted in the sheets in anticipation as all these new experiences flooded him with immense pleasure. 

He'd only read about blowjobs and the anticipation was slowly driving him mad. Draco loved what he could do to Harry just with a flick of his tongue but after a while of teasing, he opened up his mouth and slowly took him in. 

Hot sensations rushed through Harry's body and he bucked up involuntarily, causing Draco to gag as his cock hit the back of his throat. Draco pulled back and for a moment, Harry feared he did something wrong. His hand moved uncertainly to Draco's head, a worried look on his face. "did I- ?" 

"no. Nothing, relax" Draco reassured him with a lick af the head of his cock, his palm pressed gently to the married other's abdomen and massaged softly... and just like that, all worries fled from Harry's mind again, not noticing that Draco held onto his hips and bobbed his head on his cock that was in his mouth, taking his time to nip at the head and lick under the shaft before swallowing it whole again. 

He repeated the act several times and took his balls in his other hand, twirling it in his palm, then licking and sucking on the soft and tender skin. Draco pulled his shorts down; touching every piece of skin he could reach with his hands. Harry pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on the other's tongue, the feeling so intense he felt drunk. 

He fiddled with Draco's pants, his fingers trembling as he tried to pull them off and groaned in frustration when he couldn't do it. Draco chuckled and shimmered out of the shorts. 

Finally, he crawled slowly up Harry's body, Harry's eyes devouring his pale skin and pulling him for a frantic kiss. Draco felt like his head was out of this world and didn't realized when Harry had flipped them over so he now lay propped between his legs, hovering and staring down at him. 

"Do it" he whispered breathlessly. "Come on, please." Harry frowned slightly, suddenly aware of what was going on but one look at Draco and all his thoughts fled his brain "It's- it's not possible" 

Draco choked out a laugh "Don't be silly. I know you're straight but haven't you tried to find out about these things?" 

"Um...no" perhaps he needed to tell Draco he was BI but that fact felt trivial to the conflicting emotions he was feeling right then. 

Draco rolled his eyes, taking out his wand and conjuring lube, which he handed it to Harry with a whispered "Use this" 

Harry took the lube and stared questioningly at Draco "You carry your wand around?" 

"Is it a crime?" 

"No it's just weird" 

Draco grinned cheekily "I keep it for situations like this. Now use it!" Harry obliged and globed a fair amount into his opening, using first a finger, and then two, scissoring in order to loosen him up. He knew at least that much.   
Draco moaned, a choked sound, and Harry stared at him, a little confused "Do you- Do you like it?" He asked, a little uncertain. 

"Of course I like it, now take your fingers out and use other parts of your body. Come on" Harry did as he was told, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his cock, easing slowly into Draco. He groaned at how tight Draco was and Draco moaned at how full he felt. 

He leaned down and kissed Draco softly, then kissed along his jaw and his lips latched onto the skin at his neck. Draco's arms snaked around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer, while Harry thrust enthusiastically into him. He moaned loudly as Harry brushed his prostate. "Oh yes... there..." 

Harry obliged, trying to enter him at the same angle with every thrust of his hips into the other man. Draco trembled, feeling the intensity start to build up in his groin and he clenched around Harry, causing the other's eyes to flutter shut momentarily, taking deep calming breaths. 

He took hold of Draco's shaft in his fist and started rubbing it up and down, while his other hand remained in Draco's hair as he pulled up for a mouth on mouth kiss.. 

Draco's movements became frantic and so did his. He arched off the bed and threw his head back. Harry felt his toes curl and his muscles stiffen "Draco, oh God! Draco i'm gonna..." 

"Me too. I'm so close!" Draco gasped out. Harry pulled his hand out of Draco's hair and clenched his fist into the mattress as he shot load after glorious load into him while he came all over Harry's hand and chest. 

Harry collapsed onto him, sighing and breathing in deep gasps, not caring about the smeared cum between their bodies. When he was calm again, he turned over, pulling Draco with him so he lay on top of him. 

Draco kissed him lightly, almost hesitantly, and Harry kissed back much to his relief. "Just, the truth is, I just wanted to have sex. Honestly, that is all" Draco said hastily and shifted slightly, attempting to pull Harry out of him but Harry held on. 

"Don't. And it doesn't matter. I liked it so I don't regret it" he sighed in satisfaction. 

"I had hoped you wouldn't." Draco said shyly. Harry was shocked and wondered how Draco had moved from wanton seductress to shy virgin in seconds 

"I don't" he said sleepily. 

"Hey, you can't sleep on me" Draco says, a pout threatening to form on his lips as he pinched at Harry's shoulder. 

"Well technically, you're the one on me" 

"The party will start soon. We need to dress up and make an appearance" 

"Oh yeah the party. I almost forgot" Harry said with a pout "but I want to cuddle" 

Draco laughed. "You're still in me you know?" 

"Yeah I know but I don't want to lose the contact" 

"You want us to have another go at it?" 

"Draco..." Harry blushed "I'm not even hard" 

"oh you will be" Draco said and started moving languidly on the other. Harry hissed as he felt a stir in his groin. They looked at each other and grinned. 

Like idiots.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I hope you liked it though. It just came from the top of my head. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism people :) ------------------------------ 


	8. chat happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneaking around and realizations..

*Chapter 8: what happens now?* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny has always prided herself as an attentive person and oh yes she is, because she didn't miss how Draco and Harry kept staring at each other the entire time during the party, practically stripping each other with their gazes. 

That was when it had sunk in. Oh God, stripping. Harry and Draco? No. She'd never even dreamed of Harry having gay tendencies and try as she did, she just couldn't conjure up the thought. 

She was in the process of berating herself for dirty thinking when she caught movement in her peripheral vision. 

Her head snapped up and saw as Malfoy moved purposefully but somewhat carefully towards Harry, who had the same look of caution on his face as well as.. As well as anxiety. 

And he was nervous! She looked from one man to the other and this time, couldn't find any excuse. "oh they are so fucking each other." she mumbled, a little too loud, blushing and turning around briskly to see if someone had heard her. No one had so she sighed. 

She wondered when it started but from the obvious aura around them, it couldn't have been that long. Oh god, her husband was gay and that little knowledge didn't horrify her like it should have. She missed home so if this was her only way of going back to wizarding London, then so be it. 

Because there is no way she was going to leave until she was certain Harry would be happy and they'd still remain friends because she was too young to have a bitter ex-husband and bad divorces have never really been her thing. 

All that was left was to wait for Harry to tell her which she hoped would be soon because knowing Harry, the idea of hurting her over a fling will be enough to weaken his resolve. 

-X-

And then the sneaking around begun. 

Harry was addicted. He'd had a taste of what real sex was supposed to be like and he didn't know how to stop. He couldn't stop. He felt bad for what he was doing to Ginny but he couldn't pull up the emotion to regret it. 

He could count the number of times he and Ginny had had sex on one hand and then when it came to Malfoy, the man made sure he came at least twice every time they had sex. Which was very often! Because that's what it was. Just sex. He loved his wife. 

Really loved Ginny and maybe he was taking Malfoy's advice to get himself a sex life fit for a 21 year old and not one worse than 70 year olds. He wasn't in the market for love. No. He had that. He felt that. 

He just wanted that slow feeling of understanding and companionship that came with moving in sync with Malfoy. He found all that in Malfoy so there was no need to go somewhere else and try things out with other people. 

He was perfectly okay with Malfoy and that was more than enough. And when they came, he mirrored the look on Malfoy's face. That silent "I know what it feels like" goes off in his head like a fire alarm. An unresponded - to fire alarm. 

The longer it happened, the more confused he became. He had always worn his emotions on his sleeve and was afraid that this time was no different and that Ginny will notice. Notice the satisfaction he felt, reflected boldly on his face. 

He was afraid he'd lose her. 

Afraid of everything that will happen as a result of that discovery. Ron's scorn, Hermione's silent disapproval. Molly and Arthur would try to be understanding but that would just be fucked up. 

And Fred, he'd probably set off permanent hexes after him. Oh and Charlie. Perfect and beautiful Charlie -his first boy crush- How will Charlie think of him now? 

He wasn't this person and sometimes he just wanted to stop but something keeps pulling him back to Draco. He just couldn't stay away. 

They'd had sex everywhere both in Draco's house and in his -except the bedroom he shared with Ginny, of course. He wouldn't disrespect her to that extent- and wherever he looks, he is assaulted by visions and memories of him and Draco in the throes of passion and that didn't help as he kept going back for more. 

If Draco noticed that sometimes he'd stay away for a while and come back, he didn't comment. They never spoke about their emotions. 

After all, it was just sex. No need to confuse each other with emotions and whatnot. He needed Draco. He needed him, and deep inside of him, something called out for more. A request he wasn't ready, or will ever be, to answer. 

A month ago, he'd started staying over to talk and cuddle with Draco after sex. Who does that? Obviously, an inexperienced cheater such as himself. He didn't want to try and analyze it but as the weeks went by, it became easy -too easy- to do. 

To talk to Draco. 

The one question still nagging at the back of his mind was ... 

Why? 

Why him? 

Why now? 

Why this? 

Why Draco, of all people. 

Just why? 

He looked down at Draco's sleeping face. He was asleep in his arms, head nestled on his shoulder and arm draped across his chest. 

He was asleep in his arms, naked and tangled and content while his wife slept alone in the next house only a few meters away. 

He'd tried so hard to feel remorse for being with Malfoy while Ginny was all alone and try as he may, he couldn't summon the emotion. 

That emotion of guilt that a sane cheating husband should have for cheating on his very beautiful, understanding and caring wife. 

He couldn't bring himself to feel it Maybe because there was nothing to feel bad about. At least that's what he kept telling himself. 

Maybe this was meant to teach him a lesson. He just hoped that it won't be a painful one. 


	9. decisions decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how you feel and why you feel it are unanswerable but can he decide what to do?

*Chapter 9: decisions decisions* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe because there was nothing to feel bad about. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Maybe this was meant to teach him a lesson. He just hoped that it won't be a painful one. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Draco sighed and turned in his arms, draping a leg across one of his while his arm crawled up his stomach to rest on his shoulder. He's gotten use to that. Draco's movement while he slept and sometimes, he talks too, which was quite rare but those moments when he talks are the moments he leaves the biggest impressions on Harry. 

When he was conscious, he didn't take anything seriously and couldn't give a serious answer to any question but when he slept, he gave honest answers. Spoke vividly and honestly as it talking to his diary. He says things that either leave a person shattered or fixed, broken or whole. 

In short, Draco was beautiful when he slept. He felt eyelashes flush against his chest and Harry looked down at Draco who was looking up at him with a slight frown on his sleepy face. 

Draco sat up slowly and rubbed his sleep-puffed eyes groggily "You're lost in thoughts again. What is it now?" 

"Nothing" 

"Don't give me that bullshit, I am full of it, remember?" 

"Draco I mean it. It's nothing" 

"Oh just spit it out, Harry! I am in no mood to try spelling you to spill your guts." Draco snapped impatiently. He seems to lose all patience after sleep too. 

Harry shrugged. "I was just wondering, that's all" Draco sighed and looked at him... Affectionately? No that's not possible. Draco did not feel any form of affection for him. Hallucinations! 

"Wondering about what?" the other asked, oblivious to Harry's thoughts and cut off that chain of thoughts. 

Harry shrugged, trying to feign indifference "About me, you and this" he gestured between them "I mean, this whole thing is dysfunctional" he finished and pulled himself up to lean against the pillows. 

Draco sighed. He seems to be doing that a lot lately "So have you come to a conclusion or something?" He asked hesitantly. 

"No. No I haven't but why do you think this is happening now? I mean, for 7 years, we hated each other" 

Draco quirked his eyebrows and Harry could see the conscious Draco emerging slowly, probably preparing a witty comment but then he just asked, "Did we?" 

Harry frowned. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we did. Going strictly by the taunts and hexes, of course." 

Draco shrugged "Maybe it was just frustration. Maybe we were attracted to each other from the start but because it was 'wrong', we couldn't act on it and that's what caused all the anger" 

"Have you had time to think about this?"Harry asked Draco suspiciously although there was still a tender look on his face. 

He shook his head. "No. No I'm just saying that maybe if we'd just shagged in the beginning, we'd have saved ourselves the years of drama. And maybe, things would have ended differently" 

Harry shook his head slowly "I don't want for things to have ended differently" 

Draco looked taken aback. "Harry, you lost most of the people you cared about in that bloody war. -literally- Are you saying that if you had the power to turn back time and rewrite history, you won't?" 

"No I won't. You can't save everyone. I may have defeated Voldemort and the wizarding world thinks i saved everyone but i didn't. Sirius died, so did George. Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Severus... I couldn't save them and i used to beat myself over that but i've come to the realization that I can't save everyone irrespective of my "Chosen One" status and every version of history has its quirks. I've already gotten used to this one. I've learnt to live with the losses and besides, everything that happened made me who I am now" 

"What, A cheating husband?" 

"No not that. There's more to me than that" 

"I know" Draco said and smiled an honest smile that calmed Harry's nerves. He was so tempted to caress Harry's face but he couldn't risk chasing the boy away. 

"I'm happy" harry said softly. So softly, Draco almost hadn't heard it. His heart fluttered in his chest. He's had four years without Harry to realize how miserable he was without him and Harry was just figuring it out for himself so there was no need whatsoever to scare him away. 

So he did the only thing he thought was right to do in that moment. He pretended not to have heard what Harry had said. Harry shifted on the bed and stood up slowly, almost reluctantly. 

He pulled on his shirt which had heen lying on the arm of the couch in Draco's bedroom along with his pants and muttered "I have to go". It was a little past 1am but Draco's heart sunk all the same. He smiled stiffly and fell back down onto the covers, propping his chin in his palm and watching Harry pull on the rest of his clothes. "Okay" Harry finished dressing and headed for the door. 

Normally, he'd just walk straight out and into his house without sparing a glance back so Draco would stare at his retreating back till he couldn't anymore, but this time, he looked back at Draco then turned around and walked back inside to him. 

He leaned on the bed and kissed the other man soundly, caressing his neck and moaning into the kiss. When he pulled back, he had a serious look on his face. Or at least, as serious as a lust filled gaze can look "I'm going to tell Ginny" he whispered firmly. 

Draco frowned. He seems to be doing that too a lot lately "What?!" he shouldn't be this mortified, but he was! 

"I mean it. I'm going to tell her about this" 

"And what exactly are you going to tell her, Harry?" 

Now it was Harry's turn to frown "I- I don't know" 

"Yeah figures. Just don't expect her to join us for a threesome" 

Harry's frown deepened "And what does that mean?" 

Draco rolled his eyes "What that means is that you have a lot to lose and very little to gain from telling her so think well and hard." 

"What do you mean? God, you're so confusing" Harry sat back down on the bed, awaiting elaboration. 

Draco rolled his eyes again, at this point he really couldn't help it. Their relationship might have changed and Harry might have changed too but He hadn't.. at least when it cam to the intolerance he had for Harry's dense nature. "What I mean is, I'm not worth the trouble. I could move away and we'll pretend that this never happened" 

"Yeah but that's the thing. It did" 

"I know. I'm sitting naked in my bed and you're in my bedroom at 1am, i think I know that it happened, but that's not enough reason for you to lose your wife and the only family you've ever known, Harry. It's just not enough" 

"Why don't you let me b the one to decide which risks I'm willing to take and which I wouldn't touch with a 100 yards pole... hm? Besides, I have a good feeling about this" 

"And your feelings always work out right, don't they?" Draco asked sarcastically. 

Harry grinned."Watch that tongue of yours... if it wasn't so useful in certain duties, I'd have pulled it out already." he said and winked. 

Draco licked his lips involuntarily and Harry leaned in slowly to kiss him. "And yes, my feelings mostly work out right" he whispered huskily after he pulled away from the kiss and Draco's luscious and swollen lips. 

"Just please...Think it through okay?" Draco muttered, unconvinced and worried. 

"I will. I promise" Harry said, kissed Draco's forehead stood up and left, heading to the house next door where his wife slept. 

Draco sat in bed a while after Harry had made his exit, still massaging his forehead where Harry had kissed a while ago. 

It was the most affection the boy -man- had shown him, and suddenly, his heart was hoping for things he knows he shouldn't. It was out of his hands now. 

He was on a downward spiral and he wasn't slowing down. He was in love. 

With a married man. 

With a married Harry Potter! 

He groaned and hid his head under the pillows, trying to psyche himself for the pain he knew was bound to come...   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: Hope you liked this chapter too. It was a continuation of the last one but I had to separate them...And honestly, thank you for taking the time..:-** ------------------------------ 


	10. how is that even possible?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally..

*Chapter 10: Chapter 10- How is that even possible?!* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ginny stood there watching Harry and Draco. They seemed almost content just being in each other's company. 

She'd noticed, of course that for the past few months since that particular party, Harry was almost always visiting Draco and if he wasn't, Draco was doing the visiting. It didn't bother her at all, the same way their nonexistent sex life didn't. 

She knew Harry would come speak to her but she just didn't know when he's get an upsurge of that Gryffindor courage so one afternoon, when he'd come into the room saying "Ginny, can we talk?" and her first instinct had screamed 'too soon', it had confused her but apparently, she knew her husband all too well. 

"Okay. What about?" she'd asked with a careful tilt of her head. 

Harry had sighed almost dramatically and deadpanned. "Us. But maybe some other time" he'd added quickly. 

'So predictable' she'd thought and smiled at him "Whenever you're ready, okay?" and she really has no idea why she was being so understanding but for some reason, that was the only reaction she could pull about everything that's going on. "Okay" 

But then, 'some other time' never came. It has been almost four months since that fateful afternoon and still, nothing. 

She saw the way they looked at each other. The way they seem to forget everyone else the moment they see each other. It wasn't just sex anymore but she doubted greatly if even they knew that. 

What she knew for sure was that Harry would never keep something that delicate away from her unless he was afraid of what it'll mean but she missed home. 

She missed Wizarding London so she resolved she wouldn't sit around and wait for Harry to come to her anymore. She'd confront him. God, she hoped at least he'll admit it. He was a true Gryffindor, after all. 

-X-

Harry sat in the backyard, pretending not to be staring at Draco wearing big red gloves, on his knees in the mud doing some gardening. He had to admit, Draco made a good sight in that pose. 

He sighed loudly, rubbing his palms over his slightly damp face. "Oh God. What is wrong with me? Why can't this stop?" Ginny sat by him but he was too preoccupied and focused on Draco to really pay attention. 

"You love him" Ginny provided helpfully. 

Harry heard her and jerked up, a frown on his face when he turned to face her. "What?" 

'This is my chance' Ginny thought and took a deep breath."Oh come on, Harry. I was wondering when you'd tell me. He makes you happy. I know. I see. And as much as we love each other, we are not in love with each other. Not anymore… Now we can go ahead and pretend that we are, or we can search for that love somewhere else because we are not working. And I realized that a long time ago but i couldn't leave until I was certain you would be happy and I think Malfoy would be just the one to do that for you. That doesn't mean I'm letting him off so easily. He and I are going to have a serious conversation" She finished and smiled fondly at him. That was a lot to swallow and by the look on Harry's face, he was either going into shock soon or he was going to get ballistic pretty soon. 

Harry looked pole axed. "What?!" 

"Oh Harry, I could give you a lot of scenarios but it wouldn't help. It wouldn't matter at all" 

"But Ginny, I don't - I don't... " he frowned, then gasped "Oh my God, I love him. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy" he shook his head violently after saying that, as if the action itself could change what he had just realized. "No, no that's not possible! I can't possibly be- Oh no.!" 

Ginny chuckled. Aside from Harry's reaction to the realization being funny, she had hoped to lighten the mood. "There's no reason for you to be so horrified, you know? If anything, that's what I'm supposed to feel after finding out that not only has my husband been fucking our male neighbor, but is now in love with him." 

Harry blinked; apparently, he was too horrified to say anything more than a muffled "huh?" 

"Harry, love is a beautiful thing. Especially when it comes from someone you didn't expect it to come from." 

"Wh- wha- what, no. No no. I can't deal with this right now. I- I have to think. Away from here" He stood and up and just... left, choosing to walk to nowhere in particular. He needed to walk away from Ginny's understanding eyes and expression and from Draco's.. Just from Draco. 

Ginny smiled to herself as he left. "Well, that went well. At least he admitted it." 

-X-

Harry came back home later on in the night, very sober. Ginny smiled, one of the many reasons why she loved him. Many men would just drown their worries in a bottle and come home to cause a ruckus but Harry wasn't most men, and he looked genuinely shocked to see that Ginny had stayed up to wait for him. It was, after all, the first time she had done that. 

He swallowed "You're still up" he mumbled, looking almost resigned. 

"We kind of need to talk." Ginny said. 

Harry nodded and sat down by her "I am so sorry, Ginny" 

Ginny shook her head. "No. No don't be. I've loved you for so long, and all that time, the only thing I wanted was to keep you happy so if this is my final bid to you, you shouldn't feel sorry about it." 

"How long has it been since you realized you weren't in love with me? Was it before our wedding?" Ginny didn't -couldn't- answer "Come on, Ginny. I think it's time to clarify some stuff, don't you think?" 

"Yes. Before our wedding." Ginny replied hesitantly and heard Harry's indrawn breath. She was now starting to feel the implications of everything that was going on. Perhaps starting to realize that this was serious. 

"Then why did you do it, Ginny? Why did you marry me and waste two years of your life with me?" 

"It wasn't a waste. We had some nice moments right?" Harry nodded slowly when it seemed like that was not a rhetorical question and Ginny wanted an answer. "As for why I did it, I care. And you needed someone to care and be there so yes, I agreed to marry you so I can take care of you" 

Harry shut his eyes tightly "You uh... You don't hate me for it, do you?" 

Ginny turned to him and caressed his cheek "No I don't. I can never do that" And then she pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged back tightly. "I'll leave tomorrow because there's really no reason to hang around but not until Malfoy and I have that serious talk" 

Harry pulled back slowly. "Are you being serious?" 

"About the part about me leaving or the one about me basically threatening Malfoy?" she asked and chuckled lightly. 

Harry smiled "About both." 

Ginny nodded "Of course I am" She said and patted him on the shoulder. "Now come on, let's go to bed okay? It's almost dawn." 

Harry nodded, stood up and picked Ginny up into his arms effortlessly, causing her to giggle. 

It was the most affectionate they'd been since their marriage and she sighed, a pleased sound. "You didn't happen to have been coming from Malfoy's place did you?" 

Harry laughed, a little taken aback at the fact that he could even be laughing in this situation. "No I didn't go there tonight" she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Harry laid her in bed and crawled into his side of the bed and reached for her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled against him. Harry smiled and kissed her hair, then when he was sure she was asleep, he whispered "I love you" 

No reason to confuse Ginny as much as he was. Because the truth is that, after several hours of deliberation, he had only realized he loved both of them. But Ginny didn't love him enough to give him a chance so he'd be happy and relieved to be with Draco. 


	11. saying goodbye, new beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life for past enemies...

*Chapter 11: saying goodbye... new beginnings*   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
 Draco heard a knock on his door and smiled. Harry was early. Given, Harry hadn't shown up the previous days and as much as he'd like to think it was one of his "oh God, I'm a married man, what am i doing?" episodes, he couldn't. 

He had a feeling that something was either too wrong or too right though the hopeless romantic in him was keeping his fingers crossed for the latter assumption. 

Too good never really hurt anyone. 

He opened the door and saw Ginny. His smile very dramatically dropped and he couldn't fish for any snide comments. The slap didn't come either so what the heck was lil Mrs. Potter doing on his doorstep? 

Well, that didn't take long as Ginny pushed by him and entered his house, not waiting for an invitation. He scoffed, "Well why don't you come right on in then..?" he asked, closing the door and turning to face her. 

She rolled her eyes and looked at him like he was a silly little child - My God! "We both know you weren't going to." She supplied later then after a while when he said nothing, she sighed and said: "Oh I'm not a ghost, Malfoy, so stop acting like you've just seen one" 

He cleared his throat "Errm, what can I do for you?" 

She tried staring him down, which honestly, scared the crap out of him but like hell if he was going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she succeeded so he lifted his head high, nose stuck in the air in a snotty pose. 

She shook her head. Apparently, he hadn't been convincing enough. "So... Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She finally questioned. 

"Weasley, you and I-" 

"Potter." 

"Huh?" he asked, frowning. 

"I'm no longer a Weasley. I'm a Potter" 

"Oh that." 

"Or did you forget?" something about the way she asked that didn't sit so well with him. 

"No. No of course not. How could I? You guys live next door!" 

"Good. So you were saying..?" He had to comb his memory before coming to what he was looking for. Damn, Ginny Potter was one scary woman and if she wanted to get him into a nervous breakdown, he was so close to it. 

"Yes, you and I haven't really had the secret-telling relationship why start now?" 

"Well, Malfoy, I think you and I need to talk" 

"We do? Ab - About what?!" Oh God, he was close to hysterics now. And why the heck was she still so calm? 

"Harry" 

He stiffened. Then swallowed audibly, his throat going considerably dry "What about him?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't need to pretend with me. Answer me honestly, will you? About what I'm about to ask you. Can you promise me that?" 

"Okay" he said and shuffled on his feet, knowing he had literally said half of the killing spell on himself, waiting for her to add the other half. 

"Do you love Harry?" 

He gulped. "Yes" 

"Are you sure? Or is it just a fling? Or worse, you getting back at him?" 

"What? No. No, I- I love him!" 

"Good." 

Draco frowned. Nothing about this is good. "Good? How is my loving him 'good'? He's married, and he absolutely and completely loves his wife... You" 

"Oh you'd be surprised" 

"What are you saying? That Harry loves me?" 

"I said no such thing but to the reason why I'm here..." 

"I thought this was it...?" 

"Just a part of it. You should know, that if you ever so much as make Harry doubt himself, I'm going to come back here, and I'm going to hex your balls so far up into your body your fluids will start flowing through your ears" she said it in an almost whisper but still maintained that smile on her face. 

Creepy. 

And no doubt she'll do it too.. He cleared his throat "uhh... That's not exactly a pretty sight" 

"It wasn't intended to be"  she replied curtly.

"uhh... Okay. And what did you mean by you'll "come back"?" 

"It means that I'm going back to the wizarding world and Harry's staying. Once again, if you so much as make him sad, I'll find you." 

"But why would you leave? He's your husband!" He said and regretted it almost immediately. 

"Well I don't know how to feel about the fact that you were still aware of that detail but still went ahead and fucked him... Repeatedly" 

"Oh"

 Ginny grinned. "I'm not angry at you. I'm actually happy for Harry" She said and smiled at him - a freakishly genuine smile- and wished him luck, before leaving. 

Draco stood there for a long while after Ginny had left, playing and replaying the conversation in his head till he finally sat down in his couch, oblivious to the world around him 

-X-

"Ginny and I went back to get divorced, that's why I'm late." Harry said to Draco when he finally came back later in the evening. 

"Yeah I know." 

Harry frowned slightly before his face brightened up. "so she did come here after all.. That's where she was when she said she had lose ends to tie up" 

Draco shivered. "Your ex- wife is a very scary person, Harry. Really scary" 

Harry chuckled doftly at Draco's words. "Don't take her seriously." 

Draco shook his head "Oh I intend to." 

Harry laughed then. "What exactly did she tell you?" 

"No, no one needs to ever be told that. She painted a very traumatizing picture" He sighed, looking at Harry solemnly before whispering "I'm sorry" 

"No don't be. I'm happy and Ginny's not angry so we're good" 

Draco smiled softly before whispering. "I love you Harry" with no idea where the sudden urge to profess his love for the boy... Man, came from.

Harry stared back for a while before moving to him and replying "I love you too" He placed a soft kiss on his hips and picked him up into his arms, heading to the bedroom "So what do you say we consummate?" 

Draco laughed, sounding more like a giggle. "I say let's do it" 

~Fin...~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well this is obviously the best finale I could come up with. I hope you enjoyed it... Reviews are still appreciated... Especially if now, they'll focus on my writing skill as well as the story... Thank you all for taking the time. I love you all a lot! Muah! :-* 


End file.
